Cialan Military
Military: Cialan has a small military due to its size and the reluctance to expand (despite having a large defence budget for its size). There are several military academies including the notable Stanton Military College. Colleges offer courses that help get students interested in the military and help boost recruitment. Despite opposition, the Cialan government is looking to expand somewhat in all areas of the military. (This also includes furture military plans which will be marked later) Air Force: (Cialanian Air force) OOB: The Cialanian Air Force is small, with only 3 major airbases in use (CrownsBerry, Balmoral and Axe Bridge). This reflects how small Cialan’s military on the whole is yet there are many plans for expansion. Trainer Jets are put in squadrons due to various reasons including emergency purposes. Total Planes and Types: ''' 5th Gen: CF-01 95 (X20) 5th Gen Light: CF-02 (X40) 4th Gen: Eurofighter Typhoon Tranche IV (X68) F15 Active-Stealthed (X16) 4th Gen Light: F-16XL Fighting Falcon (X40) A-10C Thunderbolt II(X24) Light AWACS: E-2C Hawkeye (X20) Trainer: Grob G 115 (X20), BAE Hawk T1 (X12), Typhoon T1A (X8), EMB 314/A-29 Super Tucano (X20), T-50 Golden Eagle (X36) Strategic: Transport: C-17A "ER" Globemaster (X12) Tactical Transport: C-130K Hercules (X12), C-27J Spartan (X22) A400M (X12) Tanker: Airbus A330 MRTT (X6) Heavy Maritime Patrol: CP-140 Aurora (X20) A330 fitted for maritime patrol (X6) Light Maritime Patrol: S-3 Grey Wolf Viking (X16) '''Total: 428 Army: (Cialanian Army) MBT 3rd Gen: X150 Challenger E2 MBT 2nd Gen: 240F V4030/4 Challenger 1 AFV 3rd Gen: X200 Warrior 2000,X100 Warrior MILAN Anti-Tank Guided Weapon Carrier, X80 Warrior FV513 Mechanised Recovery Vehicle, X80 Achzarit, AFV 2nd Gen: X224 M-113 M901 ITV, X80 M-113 NM142, X80 M2A1/M3A1 Bradley, X50 Ferret MK5 Medium SP Artillery: X20 M270 MGM-140A, X40 PzH 2000 Medium Towed Artillery: X28G5-2000Field Towed Artillery: X48 CITER 155mm L33 Gu Medium Defence Artillery: X80 9K37M2 "Buk-M2" Utility Copter: X80 UH-1Y, X20 AgustaWestland AW101', '''X60 NHI NH90 TTH Utility Helicopters Attack Copter: X44 Westland WAH-64 Apache, X44 Eurocopter Tiger Light Attack Copter: x68 AH-6J Little Bird Pro Infantry: 35,000 Untrained Infantry: 12,000 Marines: 4500 Paratroopers: 4500 Engineers: 4000 Moderate Special Forces: 180 Elite Forces: 120 '''Cialan Navy: (CN):' The Cialan Navy is considered an important aspect of the countries national defence. Long has there been the idea that the Navy and Air Force will what decide any wars and being dominant in both is of vital importance. The CN is small though yet has plans to reform and expand. There are no current navy tasks except routine patrols. LHD: X1 Wasp Class (CNS Beachead) LPD: X2 Albion Class (CNS Jarke, CNS Clutis) CG: X7 Ticonderogaclass (CNS Banchton, CNS Daunte, CNS Prowler, CNS Shrooms, CNS Blackknight, CNS Nightmare, CNS Churchill, CNS Spawn) DDG: X2 Type 45 Destroyer (CNS Pyre, CNS Calthrat) x4 KDX-III (CNS Siren, CNS Wilson II, CNS Sirus, CNS Braveheart) FFG: X4 'Type 23 frigate' (CNS Barrow, CNS Miller, CNS Legion, CNS Mayfair) Frigate: X10 Newark 200 tonne Frigate (CNS Hurt, CNS Guard, CNS Brilliance, CNS Sleet, CNS Miers, CNS Tragedy, CNS Titanic, CNS Assassin , CNS Yehat , CNS Silver) 6X Crimson Dubloon Class Frigate ( CNS Bank, CNS Heron, CNS Kingfisher, CNS Ruby, CNS Coldstone, CNS Flamer III) Corvette: X8'K130 Braunschweig class (CNS Hunter, CNS Glory, CNS Hurricane, CNS Killer, CNS Ripper, CNS Royal, CNS Trident, CNS Doomsday) '''X18 Visby Corvette: '(CNS Miracle, CNS Iceni, CNS Bloody, CNS Vulture CNS Rotten, CNS Imperial, CNS Bravery, CNS Bronze, CNS Yap, CNS Khan, CNS Regular, CNS Murk, CNS Britannia, CNS Maine, CNS Hellfire, CNS Conqueror, CNS Job, CNS Trident) '''X25 Combat Boat Strb 90 HS, X10 Strb 90 SSGN: X4 Vigilant C (CNS Heartache, CNS Crow, CNS Alpha, CNS Caring) SSN: X4 Seawolf Class (CNS Tycho, CNS Venator, CNS Bounty CNS Blue Wolf) SSK: X14 Type 212B (CNS Nightbringer, CNS Storm, CNS Spear, CNS Luis, CNS Pretchard, CNS Tiger, CNS Chardok, CNS Sidney, CNS Davis, CNS Sky, CNS Diana, CNS Wulf, CNS Cain, CNS Toreador) AOE: X4 Fast Combat Support Ship (CNS King, CNS Freedom, CNS Jackal, CNS Balkan) AO: X3 Protecteur-class (CNS Jericho, CNS Black Gold, CNS Companion) Hospital Ship: X1 USNS Mercy Class (CNS Nightingale) Total: 121 Category:Military Forces